Bebedeira
by yuu-meiko
Summary: Mike e Harvey bebem demais num cassino, e acabam juntos na mesma cama. Mas sem se lembrarem do que realmente aconteceu, entre eles.
1. Chapter 1

Suits e seus personagens não me pertencem (o que acho muito triste). Todos os direitos são de seus criados, só a história aqui e minha.

**Cap. 1**

Já passava das três da manhã, quando Mike trouxe Harvey para o apartamento de seu chefe, que tinha bebido demais naquela noite, no Cassino onde pouco frequentava. A rara exceção de ir ao lugar foi para relaxar. Os dois já estavam um pouco embriagados, menos Mike que, não tinha exagerado tanto como o advogado. Quando chegaram ao luxuoso apartamento, começaram a beber outra vez. Como estava tarde Harvey convidou Mike para passar a noite.

Quando se preparavam para dormir os dois nem perceberam que entraram no banheiro juntos. Culpado a bebida, Mike já estava saído para esperar sua vez, mais antes de sair acabou tropeçado, e se não fosse por Harvey tê-lo segurado a tempo teria indo direto com a cara no chão. O advogado segurava seu assistente pela cintura, seus rostos estavam muito próximos, tão perto que não se sabe direito, quem acabou com o pouco espaço que havia entre eles, começado um beijo desesperado, uma dança de línguas e gemidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

O sol surgia no horizonte, refletido nos vidros do quarto onde os dois homens dormiam. Mike foi o primeiro acordar com os raios solares em seu rosto, a resseca começava a surgir. O loiro olhou ao seu redor, e qual foi sua surpresa quando percebeu que estava deitado nu, na cama de Harvey, com seu chefe no mesmo estado que ele.

''Que infern-'' Mike tentava recordar o que tinha acontecido noite passada, mais a dor cabeça não deixava, decidiu acordar Harvey pensado que talvez ele pudesse explicar essa situação que os dois se encontravam.

''Harvey acorda!'' – Mike sacudia seu chefe, que estava num sono profundo.

''Que hora são?''- Harvey perguntava com a voz meio rouca. O moreno olhou ao redor, mas não fez a cara de surpreso que o loiro imaginava, parecia mais com cara de tedio. Mike se levantou irritado da cama vestiu quase na velocidade da luz sua cueca boxer e sua calça, saído para a cozinha. Harvey foi longo em seguida.

Quando o advogado chegou à cozinha Mike estava debruçado em cima do balcão.

''Harvey o que aconteceu noite passada?'' Falou de repente com a voz meio embarcada.

O moreno olhou para seu assistente um pouco confuso, até a cabeça começar doer e perceber que tinha bebido demais noite passada, e para o desespero do outro, ele também não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido.

''Mike também, não me lembro de nada, só lembro de você me trazendo para o apartamento e só, o resto e puro branco''.

Mike continuou debruçado, não conseguia olhar para seu chefe.

''Mas acordamos nus, na mesma cama deve ter acontecido alguma coisa? Como vou olhar para a Jessica depois disso, para o pessoal, para você?''

''Mike, olha não aconteceu nada, entre a gente talvez foi só um mal entendido, por causa da bebedeira, se acalma, você vai olhar para sua namorada como sempre olhou, o pessoal da firma não precisa saber desse incidente. É quanto a mim, eu sou seu chefe cachorrinho, tem que me olhar com respeito''.

Cachorrinho? Incidente? Como Harvey conseguia manter a calma depois de tudo que estava acontecendo? Mas ele tinha razão, não vai adiantar em nada entrar em pânico. Mike pensava até ser tirado dos seus devaneios pela voz de seu chefe chamando-o.

''Vamos esquece isso, que café da manhã? Já que acordei a essa hora, parece que vou me atrasar para o treino de Boxe''.

''Sim, claro obrigado''- Os dois comeram torradas, e tomaram suco para diminuir um pouco a ressaca, Mike brincou com Harvey por saber só fazer torrada. No final o loiro foi embora, se despedido do advogado, marcado de se encontrarem cedo na Pearson &Hardmam, para discutirem alguns casos.

Chegado em seu apartamento, Mike praticamente se jogou no sofá da sala. Tentar segui o conselho de Harvey e esquecer o que tinha acontecido entre eles, seria uma tarefa totalmente impossível.

* * *

Criticas, reviews sempre são aceitas. BjjjjjjjjjjjjjjGuys.


End file.
